leopardclan_roleplayingfandomcom-20200213-history
Join the Clan
Join us! Here you can join LeopardClan. All you have to do to qualify is this: Example: Name: Spottedstar Rank: Leader Gender: Female Appearance: Sleek, lithe, brown spotted tabby she-cat with clear, brilliant blue eyes. Personality: Wise, kind and gentle. Can be very outgoing. Extras. None Then leave your signature! Put Your Cats down here! Name: Pouncestrike Rank: Deputy/Warrior Gender: Male Appearance: Mottled brown tom Personality: Calm and meloncaly. Smart but not wity. Loyal and kind to all Extras: Has a torn ear ~Robo Accepted! You are my deputy. ~Hawkmask121 (Talk) ---- Dustbreeze Warrior Female Light brown she-cat with blue eyes and strange golden spots. She is outgoing, quirky, and has a bad habit of answering questions with smart remarks. Dustbreeze can be a little strange at times, but if you get to know her she is a loyal friend. She also is not fond of any cats other then LeopardClan cats. Dustbreeze is extremely loyal, and would one day like a family of her own. Can be REALLY strange at times. Accepted! ~Hawkmask121 (Talk) ---- Stealthfur Warrior She-Cat slender framed she-cat w/ dusky hazel eyes & dark spots Stealthfur is quiet, mysterious, and not very talkative. She is, however, fiercely loyal to her Clan, and will do just about anything for them. Her mother died giving birth to her, and her father raised her till she was an apprentice before he died too. His death crushed her, and she always harbors the sadness in her heart, no matter how well she hides it. ~ Rainy Accepted! I love the backstory. ~Hawkmask121 (Talk) ---- Fernkit Kit Light grey she-cat with brown paws. Gets excited really easily (sorry thats all I can think of) Extras: Is blind in one eye. ~Tangle! Accepted! ~Hawkmask121 (Talk) ---- Flareblaze She-Cat Slender She-Cat with bright golden fur with a hint of ginger, and dark spots with pale lime green eyes with a hint of amber. Medicine Cat? Is a bit quiet, shy, caring, and very helpful. However, if you mess with her, she will lose her temper. However, she is usually happy and will do anything for her Clan. Extras: She was found alone as a kit in the forest with a strange tomcat. The tomcat gave her to the clan and ever since then, she has tried to find out who that cat was. Thanks! :) -Silver Approved! Welcome to LeopardClan as our Medicine Cat! If you don't know what it is, you take care of our sick or injured Clanmates. Be sure to look for herbs if you run low!~Hawkmask121 (Talk) ---- Amberbreeze Warrior She-cat Large, slender, lithe, dappled, mottled, ginger~and~brown, tortoiseshell~and~white she-cat with long, silky fur, a twisted pattern, and warm, amber eyes. She is kind and hates to get in fights, but she can get really fierce in battle. She loves to hunt and is very good at it. ~Hawky Approved! Hawkmask121 (Talk) ---- Name: Autumncall Warrior She-cat Long, tall and thin yet muscular she-cat with beautiful and sleek red-brown fur with gold-amber eyes. She has a rare gift of being able to walk on her hind legs for breif moments of time, and when she is on her back legs she is exceptionally tall. On all fours she is vary long and sleek. She is amazing in battle and does fair work at hunting, though sometimes she bites off more than she can chew and has to take a few trips to the forest and back, carrying in too many prey peices. Also...... Oceanpaw Apprentice Tom A sleek and shimmering silvery-grey with a stark white line running from his forehead down to his tail tip, and he has deep, ocean blue eyes. Quiet, kind, but can get annoyed easily. He has always envied Autumncall, his cousin, and practices walking on his hind legs without success. He looks up to his cousin very much, and hopes to become just as good as her. He's a good fighter, and is one of those cats that is kind and funny when you meet him, but will threaten you when you annoy him. Extras: He was brought to Leopardclan as an abandoned kit. He found out later that Autumncall was his cousin, and that she was a few moons older than he. The name's Engine. BCEngine. (talk) 16:07, August 7, 2013 (UTC) Both approved! I thought no-one else would join! XD 17:34, August 7, 2013 (UTC) ---- Firestripe Warrior Tom Large, muscular, compact, mottled ginger~and~brown tabby tom with green eyes and a pink nose with large paws, long claws, and a long skinny tail. He is quiet and mysterious, and he can be very viscous in battle. He is loud and is fast and sly. 16:44, August 29, 2013 (UTC) Approved~ 16:44, August 29, 2013 (UTC) name: Shimmerwave Rank: warrior Gender: female appearance: a hot silver she-cat with ice blue eyes with long, purple legs, ears, and tail Personality: timid, can be snooty at times, gentle, stern, will kill if necessary, excellent hunting and training skills, great with kits and apprentices extras; a nicked ear; has a mysterious ability of elemental powers, as well as the weather